moreieeefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Recursos para la Rama
El IEEE pone a su disposición una variedad de recursos para ayudarle a planear e implementar efectivamente su programa de actividades dentro de la Rama Estudiantil. Sitio Web IEEE (Host gratuito) Este servicio está destinado a satisfacer las necesidades de las entidades del IEEE (ramas estudiantiles, secciones, capítulos, etc.) que quieran desarrollar, crear y mantener su propio sitio Web en un host IEEE. La filosofía general es que las entidades que la solicitan serán responsables de su contenido, su mantenimiento y su conformidad con la política de IEEE. Se espera que cada entidad designe un único webmaster. Este será el contacto con la entidad y será único autorizado para modificar la información de la página web. Para mayor información visite la página http://sites.ieee.org/. Alias Funcional para la Rama Un alias funcional se define como alias IEEE que enviará los correos a un grupo de personas. Los candidatos usuales para recibir un Alias funcional son las Regiones, Secciones, Capítulos, o Ramas Estudiantiles o sus actividades. Este servicio se presenta en formulario on-line que debe ser completado en su totalidad. Este formulario sirve para el registro y actualización del alias funcional. Disponible en http://www.ieee.org/organizations/rab/functionalalias.html . Su procesamiento puede demorar una semana. Para cualquier consulta contactar con ewh@ieee.org . Subscripción al IEEE Branch Library Un beneficio significativo para los Miembros Estudiantiles es la Biblioteca para Ramas Estudiantiles IEEE. Todas las ramas estudiantiles pueden ordenar el IEEE Student Branch Magazine Package. El IEEE Student Branch Magazine Package incluye suscripciones a los 36 IEEE Magazines por bajo costo. Exclusivo para Ramas Estudiantiles IEEE. Por tan sólo US$ 800 las Ramas Estudiantiles tendrán acceso a toda la información disponible de las publicaciones IEEE. *Aerospace and Electronic Systems Magazine *Annals of the History of Computing *Antennas and Propagation Magazine *Circuits and Systems Magazine *Communications Magazine *Computer Magazine *Computational Intelligence Magazine *Computing in Science and Engineering Magazine *Computer Graphics and Applications Magazine *Control Systems Magazine *Design and Test of Computers Magazine *Electrical Insulation Magazine *Engineering in Medicine and Biology Magazine *Engineering Management Review *Industrial Electronics Magazine *Industry Applications Magazine *Intelligent Systems Magazine *Internet Computing Magazine *Instrumentation and Measurement Magazine *IT Professional Magazine *Micro Magazine *Microwave Magazine *Multimedia Magazine *Nanotechnology Magazine *Network: The Magazine of Global Internetworking *Pervasive Computing Magazine: Mobile and Ubiquitous Systems *Power & Energy Magazine *Potentials Magazine *Robotics and Automation Magazine *Security & Privacy Magazine *Signal Processing Magazine *Software Magazine *Spectrum Magazine *Technology and Society Magazine *Vehicular Technology Magazine *Wireless Communications Magazine Para ordenar, las ramas estudiantiles deberán enviar su solicitud y el pago a IEEE Student Service para el paquete - pub ID: 500-459 por US $800 dólares. La suscripción se puede pagar a través de: cheque a nombre de la IEEE (deposito en un banco en los EE.UU.), giros bancarios o giros postales (depósito en un banco en los EE.UU.) o una tarjeta de crédito (American Express, Visa, MasterCard, Diner's Club y Eurocard). Por favor envíe su solicitud con el pago por correo o fax a la siguiente dirección: IEEE Student Services 445 Hoes Lane Piscataway, NJ 08854 USA Fax: +1 732 463 9359 Phone: +1 732 562 5392 En USA y Canadá, llamar al 800-701-4333, disponible las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana. Fuera de USA y Canadá, llamar al 732-981-0060. O comunicarse al correo: customer-services@ieee.org IEEE Organization Roster Todos conocemos de la importancia del Networking, es por ello que el IEEE pone a disposición de los voluntarios el directorio de contactos IEEE. Dentro de este directorio figuran los voluntarios IEEE que desempeñan alguna responsabilidad oficial para el Instituto. Esta herramienta también conocida como “IEEE Organization Rosters” se encuentra disponible en www.ieee.org/roster . Dentro del IEEE Organization Roster podrá encontrar a los voluntarios que ejercen diferentes cargos dentro del IEEE. Desde directivos de Ramas y Capítulos Estudiantiles, hasta Miembros del IEEE Board of Directors, pasando por directivos de Sección y de la Región; entre otros. Su uso está limitado a: Actuales miembros del IEEE Board of Directors Actuales miembros del MGA Board & MGA Board Committees Actuales miembros del TAB & TAB Committees Actuales Presidentes de Sociedades y Consejos Actuales Coordinadores de Capítulos de Sociedades y Consejos. Actuales Presidentes de Región /Consejos /Secciones /Sub-secciones y Capítulos. Actuales Consejeros, Asesores de Capítulo y Presidentes de Rama Estudiantil. IEEE Membership Development Supplies Para ayudarlo a reclutar y retener a los miembros estudiantiles IEEE, en agosto de cada año se envían Materiales para la promoción de la membresía a cada al Consejero. Material adicional puede ser pedido, si fuese necesario. La Sede Central del IEEE (IEEE HQ) enviará el material solicitado a la dirección que se indique por el solicitante, sin costo alguno. El material puede ser solicitado online en: http://ewh.ieee.org/forms/md/supplies.php De igual manera, WIE tiene material promocional para actividades y eventos de los grupos de Afinidad. Para solicitar el material complete el formulario online en: http://ieee.org/membership_services/membership/women/affinity_promo.html SAMIEEE SAMIEEE (Section Access to Membership Information) es una herramienta muy útil para llevar a cabo una buena administración de su Rama Estudiantil. SAMIEEE resulta muy intuitivo, es relativamente sencillo de utilizar y se presta para obtener una gran cantidad de información filtrada de la manera más conveniente por el usuario. Los presidentes y consejeros tienen los mismos privilegios; si se requiriese el acceso al sistema a otros miembros (por ejemplo el director de membresías), se puede solicitar a samieee@ieee.org . Razones para Usarlo 1. Tener información actualizada del estado de cada uno de los miembros de la rama. 2. Realizar gráficas comparativas de cómo se modifica la membresía de la sociedades que confirman la Rama. 3. Obtener información de interés usando diversos filtros. Por ejemplo: los e-mails de los miembros que no han renovado aún su membresía.